


Тяжелая судьба Дина Огормана

by pinkpanther



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на WTF Aidean 2014 благодаря командному безумству и бооольшой любви к Дину)))<br/>Сет ассоциаций.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тяжелая судьба Дина Огормана

Сначала робко подходят, все такие невинные: «Ой, мистер О'Горман! Ой, можно автограф! Ой, а фото на память?» 

Руку легонько на плечо положат, рядышком встанут и млеют.

А потом начинается… Какие щечки, какие ушки, какая попка, какое пузико… Трогают за всякое. К Эйдану водят.

«Как поживает миссис Июнь?»… «А давайте вас с Эйданом в клетке запрем»… «Вы больше не встречаетесь с тем индусом?»… «Вы не замерзли, пока ждали Эйдана на шиферной крыше Лос-Анджелеса?»… «Мистер О'Горман, а хотите еще багета?»… «Ваши посты обложек любовных романов в твиттере — это подарок ко дню свадьбы от Эйдана?»… «Дата выхода на большие экраны вашего совместного фильма уже определена?»…

Вообще, все время куда-то тащат — то в постель к готскому варвару, то в трейлер к Тёрнеру, то на пляж, то с Фили мирами меняют, то в стриптиз клуб, то в застенки ирландской разведки, то в кухню жирафов рисовать, то в Испанию к эмиру, то в гроб с вампиром положат, а то и такой скандал в прессе раздуют, что век не отмоешься.

НИИ в честь меня построили, с днем рождения на весь интернет поздравили, весь мой гардероб наизусть выучили. Божественные ямочки, говорят они… Золотая шерстка на пузике, говорят они… Пшеничный затылок, говорят они… Нос, стремящийся к бесконечности, говорят они… Солнечная улыбка, говорят они… Настоящий котик, говорят они… Вот тебе молочка, говорят они…

Ну-у-у… я такой, да-а.

А за молочко спасибо, мр-р-р! 


End file.
